Under the Umbrella
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Este one-shot abarca tres generaciones, unidas por un paraguas. (Basada en la escena final de capitulo 26)


El único heredero de los Agreste no estaba de humor. Un joven Gabriel se encontraba corriendo debajo de la lluvia, con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi y tal vez (y solo tal vez) llegar a tiempo a una reunión.

Al pararse en la acera, se percató de que la avenida estaba desierta. Aunque él no estaba solo.

Una simpática jovencita, rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba a su lado. Estaba temblando de frio, además empapada (gracias lluvia).  
Gabriel dudo, pero su instinto y sus modales le dictaron quitarse el abrigo gris que portaba y dejarlo sobre los brazos de la desconocida.

La chica parpadeo, un poco confundida.

\- Gracias- mientras la chica le regalaba una sonrisa genuina, una sensación cálida abordo dentro del pecho de Gabriel . Volteo a verla y se permitió regalarle una sonrisa.

\- Debo irme- dijo la muchacha, sacándola de sus pensamientos -y por lo visto, tú también.- añadió con un deje de tristeza la rubia, señalando un auto negro que tenía la puerta de co-piloto abierta.

Antes de irse, el rubio le cedió su _**paraguas**_. Algo sonrosada, la muchacha le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Ojala y esa fría tarde en Paris le hubieran dicho al joven diseñador que el destino quería que aquella cautivadora y obstinada mujer fuese la que portara el apellido Agreste

Adrien observó cómo Marinette se refugiaba de la lluvia en el techo del instituto.

\- Hola- fue su saludo, el cual fue recibido con un toque de indiferencia por parte de la azabache.

Adrien bajo la cabeza, algo derrotado, así que atino a abrir su sombrilla. Pero un Agreste no se daba por vencido, le diría la verdad.

-Queria decirte, solo estaba tratando de despegar la goma de mascar de tu asiento, es la verdad-

Marinette le miro un poco sorprendida, ya que el muchacho se veia algo nervioso, y para ser sinceros, a ella le empezaba a poner nerviosa por igual.

\- Nunca he ido a clases- confeso el rubio, dejando a la ojiceleste enternecida- y no tengo amigos, todo esto es...es nuevo para mí- termino Agreste con un suspiro.

Y de repente, todo pasó en camara rapida para la Dupain: Adrien se volteo, regalándole una linda sonrisa, y le cedió su _**paraguas**_.

La portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte supo que estaba perdida cuando escucho a lo lejos un trueno, sacándola de su ensoñación: había caído presa del amor a primera vista y Adrien Agreste era el culpable.

Con torpeza, tomo la sombrilla que el rubio le ofrecía. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la mala suerte hiciera acto de presencia, cerrándose la sombrilla sobre la chica.

Adrien no recordaba haber reído tanto en mucho tiempo, no porque se estuviera burlando de la chica. Iba a callarse hasta que la escucho reír a ella también.

-Ah- suspiro el muchacho- te veo mañana.

Y se dio la vuelta, mientras bajaba las escaleras. La azabache dejo caer su mochila al piso.

\- Eh si, ha-hasta manana, d-digo mañaña, digo ¿Porque no puedo hablar?- menciono torpemente Marinette, diciéndose a si misma lo ultimo.

Tikki salió de su bolso - Creo que yo sé porque- afirmo la pequeña kwami, a lo que la diseñadora solo atino a sonrojarse. Tikki solo se abrazó a su mejilla.

Adrien estaba a medio camino, cuando sintió a una pequeña mancha (muy glotona, por cierto) salir de su camisa.

\- ¡Miau! Primer día de clases y ya tienes novia - afirmo de manera sugerente el kwami de la mala suerte

Adrien le miro raro.

\- No digas eso Plagg, solo es una amiga- la ultima palabra retumbo en su mente- ...una amiga- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¡ Era genial ir al colegio!

Cuando ambos jovenes se marcharon, ninguno se percató del anciano que estaba debajo de una sombrilla.

\- Eligio bien, maestro - exclamo Wayzz flotando sobre su hombro.

El anciano solo sonrio, que ironico era el destino.

-Estan hechos el uno para el otro- menciono acariciando su barba, alejandose lentamente del lugar.

El hijo mayor del matrimonio Agreste había llegado empapado del colegio.

-Louis, no te dije que llevaras sombrilla...! vas a resfriarte si sigues asi!- reprochaba la diseñadora Marinette (ahora Agreste) a su retoño. Su marido, el cual se encontraba en la sala junto con Emma y Hugo (sus hijos menores), frunció el ceño al escuchar claramente a su esposa y a su hijo mayor hablando en el recibidor. Con la curiosidad instalada, Adrien se levantó del sillón y fue a donde estaba su esposa.

\- Espera un segundo- detuvo el rubio a Louis antes de que el adolescente subiese las escaleras. El azabache suspiro derrotado. -Estoy seguro de que cuando te deje en la escuela te vi con una sombrilla. ¿Dónde está?-

Louis sonrió culpable.

-Bueno. E-es que ya venía de camino, pero una de mis compañeras, Janette, se quedó sin transporte...entonces le cedi mi _**paraguas**_ \- termino su corto relato con un sonrojo.

Tanto Marinette como Adrien se hundieron es sus recuerdos, dejando en la cara de su hijo mayor un signo de interrogación.

Adrien fue el primero en reaccionar, así que le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo.

-¿De qué color es su cabello?- interrogo con curiosidad el mayor de los Agreste. Marinette solo atino a rodar los ojos por la pregunta de su marido.

\- Rubio, como el sol- suspiro el azabache para sí, sin ser consciente de lo que le decía a sus padres.

\- Pues alejala de los rubios- aporto Marinette rápidamente, recordando como la hija del alcalde no se separaba de Adrien en sus días de colegio. Ambos hombres se coloraron de un tono carmín. Adrien tomo de la mano a Marinette, sonriente.

\- Y tú, jovencito, aléjate de las pelirrojas- sentencio Agreste a su hijo, aunque el azabache pudo ver que, mientras su padre decía esas palabras, su mirada se dirigía a su madre, dejándolo en segundo plano.

 _ **...Y esta, mis amigos, es la historia de los Agreste y su fetiche con los paraguas...**_

 _...FIN..._


End file.
